Another Child on the Way
by 177624601
Summary: Sequel to Their First Child. Sam finds out she's pregnant again, although she's not sure she wants this child. Like the first story, every chapter, with the exception of the prologue, will be a day in one of the months of the pregnancy. Please R & R.
1. Prologue

Sam had been experiencing cramps all week. Finally she decided that today was the day she'd confirm her suspicions. She stood by the bathroom sink. She watched as the stick turned pink. By the bathroom sink, she sobbed. Sam had received the news she'd been fearing all along: that she was having a baby.

Sam flashed back to a time less than two months ago, when their son was only a few days old. Danny's ghostly wail had caused a casualty in a battle with Walker and, unbeknownst to Sam, had been incarcerated in a special anti-ghost prison masquerading as a senate house. Sam hadn't seen him for several hours when she herself was taken prisoner. Those few days were the start of the worst eight months of Sam's life.

Flashback

Sam waited, rocking her infant son to sleep, as she wondered what had been keeping her husband. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Scooping up her son, she walked to the front door.

"Samantha Fenton?" asked a man in a white uniform Sam had never seen before.

"Yes."

"Give me the child."

"No." She stated, holding Danny close.

"I'm not going to ask again." Warned the man in the white suit. Sam tried to run, but the man caught her just in time. Sam was blindfolded buy another man and escorted to a transport. Sam had no idea where they had taken her, but it was evident that the next vehicle was a helicopter. Finally, her body taking control of her mind, Sam fell asleep, Danny on her lap.

"Danny, where is he?" Sam asked as she woke up, her son no longer on her lap, still blindfolded.

"He's right here." Replied a voice in the seat across from her.

"Give him to me." She demanded.

"As you wish." He passed Danny over to her.

"It's ok, Danny, mama's here." Danny cooed as mama's arms wrapped around him.

Finally, the chopper reached its final destination. Sam heard the opening of a door as she was being lead from the chopper. She felt herself being led down corridor after endless corridor, down staircases and elevators, before stopping. As the blindfold was removed, she saw a face she hadn't seen in years.

"Dash Baxter."

Dash smiled warmly. "Well, if it isn't Sam Manson. I haven't seen you in years. Give me the child." He demanded, his warmth cooling instantly.

"Never."

"Men?" He asked as two men descended on Sam, grabbing her by the arms.

"GET OFF ME!" She yelled, struggling to be released as one of the men punched her in the gut. Dash snatched the poor, defenseless child from her hands, the pitiful creature crying for the safety of mama's arms.

End flashback

Months later, Dash and a fellow guard of his, Kwan Chang, burst into Sam's cell and raped her, something she revealed to Danny, Sr. after they'd escaped. This was the reason she didn't want this new child. She didn't want to have a reminder of that night. Sam also didn't want the child to grow up thinking he or she was an abomination every time they looked into mommy's eyes. But on the other hand, how could she, an ultra recyclo-vegetarian whose fought so hard to save the lives of millions of animals, deprive a child of the gift of life?

"Sam? Baby, are you alright?" Danny asked as Sam emerged from the bathroom.

"No, Danny, I'm not. I'm pregnant again."

"And what's wrong with that?" He asked as he fed Danny, who was about nine months old.

"Because I don't know if I'll be able to look at this child without thinking of that night, but I think having an abortion would be hypocritical of me."

"It kills me to say this, but why not put it up for adoption?"

"And abandon it? Or risk sending the child to an abusive home?"

"Sam, you said you wouldn't mind having another child. Now we _can_ have another child."

"But Danny, it won't be our child, it'll be my child, _Dash's_ child." She snapped.

"I'll still love it as my own." Danny replied, trying to maintain his cool.

"But it won't be ours, it'll be mine! If it bore your genes, you'd have a say, but it's not!" She thundered.

"Aw, Sam, now look what you did." Danny said as their son started to cry. He picked the frightened child up rocking him gently, softly singing a nursery rhyme to him.

"I'm sorry, Danny. I'm just a little frightened that I won't love it as much as I love Danny." She apologized as she hugged her loving husband. "I didn't mean to say that."

"I forgive you." He replied, kissing her as he pulled her into a one armed hug and started stroking her back. "I'll support whatever decision you make."

"No, Danny, you're my husband, it'll be your child, too."


	2. Month 1

"I'll get that." Danny said as an earsplitting cry came over the baby monitor. He checked the time. 2:30. This was the third time that night their son had woken them up.

"Danny, no-"

"I got it, Sam."

"This kid's gonna be the death of me." Danny muttered.

"Evidently you've never been through labor."

"You go back to sleep, I'll take care of this." Bleary eyed, Danny trudged down the hall into the nursery. Danny loved doing things for his wife and son, even though getting up at 3:10 in the morning to change a diaper was towing the line. "Hey, champ, what's up?" He queried as he picked up Danny, Jr. "You don't smell funny. I bet you're hungry. Yeah, I know you like it when mommy does it, but mommy needs her sleep now."

Danny, Jr. gratefully accepted his warm bottle of Sam's breastmilk. Danny smiled gently as he gazed down at his son in his arms. "My, you _were_ hungry, weren't you?" Danny asked as his son practically chugged the bottle's contents. "All done?" Danny asked, holding Danny, Jr. close to his shoulder as he patted the baby's back, stopping once he heard a small "urp." Moving Danny, Jr. back into the cradle position, Danny sang "Beautiful Boy" by John Lennon as he rocked his son to sleep. The young boy only stirred a couple times as Danny ascended the stairs and crossed the threshold into the nursery, kissing his son on the forehead as he lowered Danny, Jr. into his crib.

At about four in the morning, Danny and Sam were jolted out of sound sleeps by a panicked wail. Danny went ghost as he rushed into the nursery. Seeing that there was no intruder, he gently grabbed his baby boy and held him close. "Sh, Danny, it's ok. It was only a bad dream. Daddy's here. It's ok. Dreams can't hurt you. That's a good boy. That's a good boy. Remember, daddy loves you." He said, comforting his son as he swayed back and forth, stroking Danny's back.

Later that day, as Danny was out playing in the park with their son, Sam wrote Jazz a letter expressing her concerns over the new child.

"Dear Jazz,

I'm pregnant again. Before you go congratulating us, I have one thing to say: this is not Danny's child. No, I'm not unfaithful to him, I love him with all my heart and soul. I was raped. It's irrelevant who raped me, except that I'm in my first month now.

"I don't know what to do. If I do go through with this birth, I'm not sure that I'll love this baby as much as I love my son. I can't let the baby grow up not thinking that its mother never loved it, but can I give my child up that easily? It would be hypocritical of me to have an abortion, and you never know what kind of home your child will end up in when you put in an orphanage or a foster home.

I need help. Send an answer soon.

Your loving sister-in-law,

Sam

P.S. Send a reply addressed solely to me. That way if Danny finds it, he'll know not to open it."

With that, Sam folded the envelope, wrote down the address, as well as the return address, applied the stamp, and mailed the letter.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry the chapter wa so short. The next one will feature Jazz's response.


End file.
